


"Are You Sure About This?"

by allisonwonderland8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cussing, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Scene Gone Wrong, Swearing, Top Keith (Voltron), Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonwonderland8/pseuds/allisonwonderland8
Summary: Keith and Lance try something new in the bedrrom.Things go wrong.Tw: Safe word is used.Keith is trying.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	"Are You Sure About This?"

"Are you sure about this, Lance?"

Lance nods, firmly.

"Yes."

Keith bites his lip, but nods, determinedly.

"You remember the safe word?"

Lance writhes against his restraints.

"Yes," he hisses out.

Keith stands up straight, locking eyes with Lance's already heavy lidded eyes.

"Say it," Keith says in a firm voice.

"Kaltenecker," Lance whines out, hurriedly.

Keith licks his lips, wetting them. He clears his throat, loudly. A deep, muffled growl. He begins stalking across the floor, eyes locked on Lance. He takes a deep breath. A sneer falls upon his face.

"You're such a fucking slut. A pathetic worthless cumdump. I bet you'd whore yourself out to anyone who batted their eyes at you." 

Lance shivers, a small moan escaping.

Keith steps forward. His hand lazily traces the outline of Lance's dick through his skintight underwear. 

Lance moans, weakly, hips thrusting upward to meet Keith's warm hands.

Keith retracts his hand, tutting.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, slut. God. You're so pathetic. So fucking eager, aren't you?" 

Lance moans, nodding violently.

Keith's smirk falls, replaced with a snarl. His hands shoot up to Lance's hair, wrapping around thick brown locks. His grip hardens, unbearably so. Lance hisses, the presssure shooting shocking waves of pain up and down his scalp. A low guttoral moan rips from his throat, mouth falling slack.

Keith's grip tightens as he says in a stern voice, "Verbal responses only, slut."

Lance's tongue goes dry as he replies, "Y-Yes sir. I am eager to have your cock." 

Keith's smile hardens.

"You don't deserve it, do you? You disobeyed my commands. You know the rules."

Lance whines, struggling against the thick rope restraints.

"Y-Yes sir. I was bad."

Keith eyes trail down to Lance's dick straining against his underwear.

He wraps his long fingers around Lance's package.

Lance moans, wantonly.

Keith tsks again, pulling his hand back.

Suddenly a loud POP echoes across the room. Tears sting Lance's ocean blue eyes as Keith caresses his stinging cheek. 

In a sweet voice, Keith says, "You haven't learned, have you? Bad boys don't get rewards, do they?"

Lance's lip trembles as he cries out, "N-No sir!"

Keith places his hand on his chin, in a mocking thinking gesture. 

"Hmm, I guess I can make an acception. That is, if you can take your punishment.?"

Tears pool in Lance's eyes as he whines out, "I can be a good boy! I can be good for you." 

Keith nods, a warm smile adorning his face as he runs his fingers along Lance's hair, smoothing it out.

"Good. Be a good boy for me."

Lance nods, eagerly.

Suddenly, Keith's warm smile falls, replacing itself with a scowl.

"You're so fucking disgusting. Look at you. All spread out, begging for my cock. God, so fucking pathetic. All you need is a good fuck and then you'll do anything I want. Like a goddamn slave."

A whine rips from Lance's throat, eyes blown wide. A wet spot forms on his underwear.

Keith gags.

"Disgusting."

Lance's neck and face flushes a bright red. He moans loudly.

Keith just roll his eyes, crossing his arms.

"You're not a hero. You're certainly no paladin of voltron. All you are is a common whore that I keep around to fuck. You think we really need you? God, no."

Tears fall down Lance's face, silently. Keith can tell he's trying to be as quiet as possible.

Keith leans forward until he's face to face with Lance. Lance's reddened eyes widen.

Keith chuckles darkly, his warm breath hitting Lance cheek, causing him to shiver.

"You're just the seventh wheel. The weak link. We don't need you. We never did." 

Tears freely stream down Lance's face. His eyes are blurry and red. 

A single, gut-wrenching sob escapes his trembling lips.

Keith's amethyst eyes widen in horror.

"S-Stop. S-Stop! P-Please stop! K-Kaltenecker! P-Please! K-Kaltenecker!" Lance gasps out, thrashing against his restraint.

Keith's face pales. His hands tremble as he digs into his back pocket, digging desperately for his knife. When he finds it, he yanks it out and slides it shakily under the rope. He cuts everything off in one fell swoop. Keith's blood turns ice cold as notices the reddened, bruising marks from where the rope bit into his skin. Immediately, Lance curls in on himself, trembling.

Keith sucks in a deep breath, shakily.

"L-Lance, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry. Fuck, I'm so fucking sorry. Baby, can I touch you?" 

Lance sobs, but lightly nods his head. 

Keith crawls forward, gathering Lance into his arms. Lance sobs and cries against him, hands gripping Keith's shirt in an iron grip. Keith gently shushes him, combing nimble fingers through Lance's hair. 

"It's okay, Lance, baby. You're okay now. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry. I've got you. I'm right here."

Keith continues whispering comforting words until Lance's sobs trickle down to soft hiccups.

Keith runs a hand up and down Lance's back, soothingly.

Soon, he can feel Lance's heartbeat slow down to a steady rhythm. His breath slows down to a soft, steady beat. 

Keith sighs in relief, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Suddenly, Lance shifts beneath him. Lance cranes his neck to look up at Keith through tired eyes. "K-Keith," he whispers, tiredly. Keith offers a weak smile. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's okay. We can talk about this later. For now, sleep. You need it."

Lance yawns softly, before falling back to sleep against Keith's warm, firm chest.

Keith holds on tight to his boy.


End file.
